ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2015/Guide
ADD INFO AS IT COMES!!! Event Details Saturday, May 16, 2015 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) to Teusday, June 2 at the same hour. Talking to a moogle will trigger the following information being presented to you: *'Chat Frequency:' Number of lines typed in /say, /party, /linkshell, /shout, or /tell. *'Conversations With NPCs:' Number of times you chatted with a non-player character. *'Parties Joined:' Number of parties you have been a part of. *'Alliances Joined:' Number of alliances you have been a part of. *'Battles Fought:' Number of times you have engaged in battle. *'Number of Times KO'd:' Number of times you have fallen. *'Enemies Defeated:' Number of times you have succeeded in defeating a monster. *'GM Calls Made:' Number of calls to Game Masters for assistance in-game. Moogle Locations *Northern San d'Oria (D-8) ~ring and statistics~ *Southern San d'Oria (J-9) ~ring and statistics~ *Southern San d'Oria (I-8) east side of Victory Square ~quests~ *Bastok Markets (G-8) (west side) ~quest~ *Bastok Markets (G-8) (east side) ~ring and statistics~ *Bastok Mines (H-9) ~ring and statistics~ *Windurst Woods (K-10) ~ring and statistics~ *Windurst Waters (North) (F-5) ~ring and statistics~ *Windurst Waters (North) (F-9) north of Timbre Timbers Tavern ~quests~ Moogle Gifts Talking to a Statistic Moogle will net you these prizes. *Echad Ring and Trizek Ring **players will recieve these items before any of the items below: *Copper A.M.A.N. Voucher *Nomad Moogle Rod *Atomos Statue *Adventuring Certificate *Bronze Moogle Belt *Silver Moogle Belt *Gold Moogle Belt *Homing Ring *Return Ring *Chocobo Wand *Chocobo Ticket *Angelwing *Mog Missile *Bubble Breeze *Federation Stable Scarf *Kingdom Stable Collar *Republic Stable Medal Echad Ring and Trizek Ring The Echad Ring is the annual experience ring. The Trizek Ring is the annual Capacity Points ring. These rings probably will overwrite each other like last year's rings, so you can only use one at a time. Unlike previous years, this rings have unlimited charges. Note: To receive items after receiving the ring, you must wait until 12 a.m. Japanese midnight before obtaining any other rewards. You may only collect 1 reward per day or wait until the next day for a better item. Rewards Past Years Rewards are available from the chest next to the moogles: *Dinner Suit *Novennial coat/Novennial hose *Novennial dress/Novennial thigh boots *Decennial Crown/Decennial Coat/Decennial Tights *Decennial Crown +1/Decennial Coat +1/Decennial Tights +1 *Decennial Tiara/Decennial Dress/Decennial Hose *Decennial Tiara +1/Decennial Dress +1/Decennial Hose +1 *Memorial Cake *Moogle Guard/Moogle Guard +1 *Chocobo Shield/Chocobo Shield +1 *Green moogle masque/Green moogle suit *Goblin masque/Golbin suit *Cipher: Moogle *Cipher: Fablinix *Cipher: Aldo Behemoth Battle!!! Kupofried has come from the Walk of Echoes to warn everyone that Behemoths have come through unstable warps. He has gathered NPCs to help kill then, but you have to call out skillchains for them to perform on the beast. To Get Started: First talk to either the Moogle at Southern San d'Oria (I-8) / Bastok Markets (F-8) / Windurst Waters (F-9) and receive the Behemoth Masque and Behemoth Suit Step 2 Talk to the Erudite Moogle near the fist moogle and the chest. You must beat both Practice and Challenge Mode before the Moogle outside will allow you into the fight. If you fail at either Mode he will punish you by turning you into a moogle. Once you've gathered 100 points, you will receive your Behemoth masque +1 and Behemoth suit +1 and be allowed outside. Windurst guide: * Adventurer will open with a Staff weaponskill. This will determine the first element of the skillchain. In that element's row you will find the appropriate follow-up weaponskills for each weapon type. ** Adventurer might open with a weaponskill with two possible elements. If this happens, check both rows. * The weapon skill order of the NPCs is: Staff > Hand to Hand > Great Katana > Dagger > Great Sword or Scythe > Golbin * Once you have chosen an appropriate follow-up, the element will change. Go to that row next. * Entries in red are . Save these for the last few seconds if possible. Beginning Staff weaponskill: * Heavy Swing → Impaction *Rock Crusher → Impaction *Earth Crusher → Detonation + Impaction *Starburst → Compression + Reverberation *Sunburst → Compression + Reverberation *Shell Crusher → Detonation *Full Swing → Liquefaction + Impaction *Cataclysm → Compression + Reverberation *Retribution → Gravitation + Reverberation *Shattersoul → Gravitation + Induration Bastok Guide (external spreadsheet) how to use this spreadsheet: *the first column lists the axe ws that that first npc uses, you will then choose a ws from the katana column in the same row as that ws. *once you make a sc, you will use the weaponskills in the same row as that skillchain. if the section you need to choose a weaponskill is blank, you will choose "Fight", but continue following the same row. *ideally, you will make a light sc with the rng. at that point, the skillchain is reset. the best option after that is to use goblin rush, which is impaction/fusion. the axe column has the axe weaponskills to follow goblin rush highlighted in grey. BBB101 - Bastok Step 3 Put on your +1 costume and head outside to West Sarutabaruta/ South Gustaberg/ West Ronfaure and talk to the Moogle to receive Level Restriction of 99 with refresh and regain. You must be wearing the costume; while you can still attack without it, you will receive no credit. The Fight!!! Once the Moogle casts on you, enter the battle. Behemoth's default mode is a defensive posture. While in this mode, Behemoth will begin casting meteor and an objective will be called out. Completing the objective will interrupt its casting of Meteor and make behemoth lower its defenses, allowing you to damage it. if an objective is not completed, behemoth will cast meteor which causes you to take damage. *you cannot be killed from damage in this event. your hp may go down to 1, but you will then stop taking damage. While behemoth's defenses are lowered, it will use thunderbolt. Getting hit by Behemoth's Thunderbolts will undo the level restriction and kick you out of the battle. This can be prevented by either running out of range (~21') or having full hp. At any time, you can go back to the Moogle to be judged on your "Heroism". The more Hero points you earn the better the prize. Fight Strategies - Weaponskill Objective each player active in the event adds 10 weaponskills to this objective. NPCs typically contribute ~15 weaponskills in one minute. Active participants up to five players (50 weaponskills) can handle this objective. Fight Strategies - Skillchains take advantage of the lower# skillchain objectives. don't ws randomly during these objectives, only ws if you are participating in a skillchain. *in general, using a scission weaponskill is good because it used to either open or close 5 different sc. **scission: rampage, wasp sting, viper bite, iron tempest, hard slash, crescent moon, blade: retsu, slice, fast blade, shining blade, seraph blade *scission>detonation>scission>... will chain infinitely. while liquefaction>scission>liquefaction>... also works, scission/detonation uniquely has 3 weaponskills with both elements. other ws that are singularly scission or detonation work with this. **scission/detonation: bora axe, tachi: jinpu, and dancing edge. **scission: rampage, wasp sting, viper bite, iron tempest, hard slash, crescent moon, blade: retsu, slice, fast blade, shining blade, seraph blade **detonation: gale axe, gust slash, backhand blow, shell crusher *light scs can be done solo by sams. if a sam is present, they can easily complete this objective if they are not interrupted. *spinning attack and blade: jin tend to sc easily with many of the npc's weaponskills. *relic/mythic/empyrean ws should not typically be used. The event NPCs use their weaponskills erratically and their weaponskills primarily have level 1 sc elemental properties which interrupt whatever high-level skillchain you are attempting. Comments on the event Due to severe design flaws, the fight is only feasible with either 1-3 people or 25+ people. This is because more people require completing more objectives up to a cap, but because of the NPCs and human factors, next to no skillchains will be performable at all if there are too many people. The objective "perform weapon skills", by itself, seems to be mathematically impossible if you don't reach the cap of 200. As such, until next to nobody is present anymore, the event can only be won by amassing enough people to do 200 weapon skills in 60 seconds, where each person can mathematically do 10 but realistically 7-8. This comes out to approximately 25 people minimum, with 30+ to be on the safe side. Prizes Defeating behemoth with the moogle magic effect active will get you Vana'clock. *To be sure you get credit for the kill, stand beyond 20' so you don't get hit with thunderbolt. once it casts meteor (you will have 1 hp when it lands), behemoth will fall to the ground and remain there for about 15sec before disappearing. at that point, you can go to the moogle and get your clock. Getting a rank of Heroic (requires 10 objectives finished) will get you Cipher: Kupofried. *you must get credit for killing behemoth before you will receive the cipher. however, both items can be obtained at the same time. ** Despite initial rumors, Trust: Kupofried does not give +Job Points. It does however give +20% exp that stacks with rings and other gear. Funnies *If you talk to the Erudite Moogle without the Behemoth costume on, he will turn you into a moogle. Trial Weapon Quests This event is an excellent opportunity to complete Trial Weapon quests and earn very easy Weapon Skill Points from fighting the Behemoth. The high Regain rate and constant opportunities for closing skill chains will make short work of the quest. However, please be considerate of other players that still need to complete the event quest. Category:Special EventsCategory:Trust